


how steve's spare bedroom still doesn't have an inhabitant

by idolsgraves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, bucky's 5'4, i guess this could be funny under some circumstances so, i wrote this on an impulse so therefore i am responsible for nothing, let me live, look its a cute prompt okay, steve's 6'2, this is not skinny bucky btw he's just Tinie, this was cuter in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsgraves/pseuds/idolsgraves
Summary: Steve Rogers met this guy - Bucky -  on Twitter a couple of years ago. They've been best friends ever since, but are yet to meet each other due to their distance. However that's about to change, because Bucky got a job offering in Brooklyn and Steve ever so graciously offered him his spare bedroom. Oh, and there's a tiny detail that they aren't really aware of yet...





	how steve's spare bedroom still doesn't have an inhabitant

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and im tired

**_buck:_ ** _oh my god steve steve steve!!!!!_

 **_buck:_ ** _steve im crying_

_**buck:** I GOT A JOB OFFER IN BROOKLYN_

**_buck:_ ** _I TOOK IT IDEK WHERE IM STAYING YET BUT DJSDASJKDHJHJAS_

 **_You:_ ** _BUCKY ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW_

 **_You:_ ** _YOU CANT BE SERIOUS WJAT THE FUCJKDJKALSDJKAJ_

 **_buck:_ ** _NO IM ACTUALLY GONNA SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! FOR LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!!_

 **_buck:_ ** _IM LITERALLY CRYING SO HARD_

 **_You:_ ** _OH MY GOD OKAY THIS IS HAPPENING_

 **_You:_ ** _i do happen to have a spare bedroom though_

 **_You:_ ** _stay with me please_

 **_You:_ ** _even for a little while_

_**You** **:** itll be fun please  
_

**_You:_ ** _i know u want to explore by urself and all that but_

 **_buck:_ ** _STVEVE YUORE KDDING_

 **_buck:_ ** _OF CUORSE DUMBASS_

 **_buck:_ ** _YOU DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO ASK_

 

_***_

_**buck:** we're landing in 10! :)  
_

**_You:_ ** _FUCK YES_

_**You:** IM SO HYPED WHAT THJS FUCK  
_

_**You:** pizza 2nite? with a movie mayb  
_

**_You:_ ** _ill let u choose_

 **_buck:_ ** _dude fuck yea_

 

_***_

 

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled. “This is just…. a lot to get used to? I guess?”

 

Those were the only words the ever so charismatic Steve Rogers could spurt out of his mouth at the moment, because Bucky Barnes, the man who he’s been hardcore crushing on for the last two years of his life, was standing in front of him in all his 5’4 glory.

 

“Seriously? YOU’RE the one who’s got a lot to get used to? I can’t believe this! You’re like 8’6!” Bucky quipped back at him, with a mischevious smile on his face, nothing that he hadn’t seen on FaceTime a million times before. That didn’t mean Steve’s heart didn’t fly out of the window and spontaneously combust at it, of course.

 

“Ugh, Buck, I’m only 8’5! How do you not know this, oh my GOD!” Steve pretended to be insulted and pouted for a second, only to light up immediately when Bucky giggled and Steve thought he was going to melt right then and there.

 

“No, but for real, you LIKED all my tweets complaining about being short! What was I supposed to think?”

 

“I thought you meant like, I don’t know, 5’11?”

 

“Are you kidding!?” Bucky sounded so insulted Steve thought for a moment he was being serious. Well, he was, to an extent. But his dramatic tone revealed his good intentions. After all if there’s one thing Steve has learned about Bucky over the past couple of years, is that Bucky is absolutely incredible at being sarcastic twat 24/7. That’s part of the reason Steve loved him as much as he did, he reckoned. “I would KILL to be 5’11! That’s like, Bigfoot levels of giant!”

 

“And what does that make me?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe like half the size of my dick?” Bucky pretended to evaluate, with a comedically quizzical look on his face. Steve went completely red in the face and had to remind Bucky that they are in fact still in a very public space and not every person around him is interested in hearing about his genital region (that sure as hell didn't mean Steve wasn’t, though) as they started walking away and making their way to the exit. Bucky nudged him in the back and as if instinctively, Steve threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and wrapped it tightly under his arm. For a second, Steve freaked out, remembering he didn’t exactly know how comfortable Bucky was with touch and all that, but then Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve nearly freezed, not knowing how to cope with this situation.

 

Bucky seemed to notice and said with a tired smile on his face, still not moving his head, “Sorry, it’s been a long couple of hours. The man next to me was snoring his face off for the entirety of my flight, I was THIS close to calling the flight attendant on him, I swear-”

 

“That’s karma for when you wanted to FaceTime all night and kept me up until five in the morning only for you to fall asleep. God never forgets,” Steve replied with a snort, pretending that he wasn’t in seventh heaven right now.

 

“Shut _up_ ,” Bucky practically begged. “Can we please go grab a bite or something, before we drop by your place? I’m practically starving right now, lunch is on me if you want.”

 

Steve hummed in response. “Yeah, there’s a good coffee shop like a fifteen minute walk from here, You’ll love it. Oh and don’t even think about paying for it, please, I’ve got it covered. My pleasure, really.”

 

Bucky squinted his eyes at him. “Steve, sweetheart, (that particular nickname did definitely _not_ make Steve’s stomach turn upside down) you’re a broke millenial. Why would you literally ever willingly foot the bill for anything?

 

There were hundreds of ways to answer that question spinning in Steve’s head, ranging from “only the best for my best guy” to nailing him on the airport hall and fucking _showing him_. Steve went for the safer, yet ultimately way less fun “I could ask the same from you, really.” Bucky just shrugged in response. Steve didn’t mind.

 

He didn't realise he had a thing for shorter people, not until that faithful day, at least. But now that he was thinking back, his first girlfriend had only been 5’1 and he loved it when she borrowed his sweaters or cuddled so far into his lap you could barely see her anymore, and when she needed help reaching the top shelf or cursing when she couldn’t find a T-shirt in her size from anywhere except the kids section. His next partner was a 5’9 guy that he dated while in college, and despite the fact that their height difference really wasn’t THAT small, the more Steve looks back at it, the more he realises he loved it. 

 

Steve looked down at the man wrapped under his arm. He’d never seen a cuter sight than him in his oversized lilac sweater and black ripped skinny jeans, topped off with some shoes that appeared to have a slight heel (you’re not sly, Bucky!). His hair looked so long, nearly down to his chest, and it looked _so soft_. Like, seriously soft. Like, Steve wanted to braid it and he didn't even know how to braid hair? He was definitely going to look into that at some point. He wondered if Bucky was into hair pulling because Steve definitely wouldn’t mind..

 

“Earth to Steve!” Bucky poked him in his stomach, waking steve from his daydream. “You still with me?”

 

“Sorry, I, uhh..” Steve’s internal monologue went something like _steve oh my god you’re so fucked what the hell dumbass bitch gay ass motherfucker think with your head for once in your life for the love of god._ Needless to say, Steve didn’t really appreciate that.

 

“I’m just excited, I guess.” Well, it wasn’t techinically a lie? “Uh, the coffee shop is left from here, I think.” Steve didn’t remember when they made it out of the door nor how they walked for like, 10 minutes (?) but he declared it irrelevant and stated to his brain that he had way more important things to worry about.

 

“You think? Gee, thanks, Steve,” Bucky snickered. Steve shushed him and poked his stomach with his free hand. Bucky glared at him. “Payback’s a bitch, huh?

 

***

 

The coffee was nice. So was the drive home, Steve supposed. He wasn’t paying that much attention, as he was distracted thinking about all the potential ways he could kiss Bucky, his mind going to a few particularly obscene places from time to time. The fact that he had to stop himself should be illegal, really.

 

Steve opened the door to his apartment. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he declared, and held the door open for Bucky, because he is a _goddamn gentleman_.

 

Bucky dropped his bag off in the hallway, then ran back to give Steve a warm hug. “You really didn't have to do this, you know,” he mumbled into Steve’s chest.

 

“Please, Buck, it’s my pleasure, really. Don’t forget, I promised you a movie night and pizza, and that is exactly what you’re going to get.” Steve said, his tone crackly and soft because he really, really didn’t want to let the man currently clinging onto his torso go, ever.

 

“Ugh, you really know how to woo a man, don’t you, Rogers,” Bucky replied, and Steve wished so bad that was true.

 

“I’ll order the pizza, and you can choose from my ever growing collection of chick flicks. Deal?

 

“Oh _fuck yes_.”

 

***

 

An hour into some random teen romance story, Bucky, who had minutes before dramatically claimed that he’s too full to ever rise from his spot on the couch, shifted to the left to cuddle into Steve’s side and oh _boy,_ Steve did definitely not mind that. He lifted his hand onto Bucky’s head, ruffling his hair. He then realised that it was exactly as soft as Steve imagined, and he spent the next fifteen minutes or so playing with it - swirling it around his finger, combing through it, massaging his head and many more things before he realised how silent Bucky had gotten. No sassy remarks, no off-hand comments about the truly terrible movie, and his breathing had gone all soft and quiet, barely audible over the crying of the protagonist. Naturally, Steve assumed Bucky had fallen asleep. He laid back further on the couch (while desperately trying to not wake Bucky up) and decided to maybe try to get some rest himself.

 

One more thing. He assumed it wouldn’t hurt.

 

Steve couldn’t, he really physically couldn’t keep his hands of his best friend anymore. He knew he couldnt do anything about it though, so he settled for a compromise and planted a light kiss on the top of his head.

 

Moments later, he saw his friend suddenly jerk up from his lap.

 

_Shit._

 

Oh God, Steve was so screwed. He was absolutely done for and there was no coming back from this one. He heard one of his two braincells yelling at him, as the two men made eye contact. Steve couldn’t read the room. He felt every part of his body swell up with tension. God, those were the two longest seconds of his entire life.

 

That’s why he was particularly surprised when he suddenly felt Bucky’s breath over his mouth, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his lips just moments later.

 

Steve was breathless, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. Now that he knew what it felt like, he couldn’t help but want more.

 

He grabbed the back of Bucky’s head, pushing their lips together. He sat his hand Bucky’s hair again, then let a little tongue slip and _God_ he has never felt this good in his entire life. He sat upright and pulled his waist closer so Bucky was now full on straddling him. The air was filled with lust, and it was suddenly very, very hot. Bucky grinded down on Steve’s crotch and was rewarded with a deep, crackly moan from the back of Steve’s throat.

 

“Fuck, Steve…”

 

“God I hope you didn't get too cosy in that guest bedr-” was all Steve could say before Bucky deepened their kiss and he somehow found his hands yanking at that lilac sweater he swore he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> its nearly 1 am and i just really really needed to get this off my chest
> 
> edit: lmaooooooo i thought this would get like . 6 hits at best thank u for emotionally supporting me through these dark times by being nice <3


End file.
